


Intentos

by Zay_raM



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zay_raM/pseuds/Zay_raM
Summary: Cada vez que Stiles estaba derrumbándose, Derek estaba ahí para sostenerlo y ayudarlo a levantarse.---*Personajes pertenecientes a la serie de Teen Wolf y propiedad de Jeff Davis*Sterek AU





	1. Chapter 1

Había algo en su forma de ser que no podía procesarlo.

Era divertido a su manera, elocuente y lleno de energía; y al mismo tiempo era alguien con tristeza en el interior, pesimista y sumergido en su burbuja de depresión. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan perfecto y estar tan destruido al mismo tiempo?

Pero eso no era lo que le hacía quedarse pensativo; era el hecho de que el chico no dejaba que nadie viera a través de su máscara hecha a la medida. Nadie sabía que todas las noches él la pasaba dándole vueltas a su pesadillas en su cama, nadie sabía que sudaba hasta que el azul de sus sábanas cambiaba al menos dos tonos. Nadie sabía que su dolor se manifestaba a través de su olor.

¿Acaso Scott sabía lo que le sucedía a su mejor amigo?

Porque cuando los dos estaban juntos, reían y hablaban como el par de adolescentes que eran. Hacían bromas, calculaban estrategias para la supervivencia, y controlaban los impulsos del hombre lobo para que no atacara a su novia. Eran un buen equipo. Y la forma en como Stiles cambiaba frente a los demás era radical.

Como un camaleón camuflado en su ambiente.

Nadie se daba cuenta de que habían garras que lo hundían en un profundo abismo, y que esas mismas garras eran las que lo sacaban. ¿Cómo nadie podía darse cuenta que algo tan grave sucedía?

Y tampoco es como si Derek estuviera interesado en ello. Le llamaba la atención la forma extrovertida del chico para comunicarse, y las manías que presentaba al momento de hablar; pero no indagaba más de ahí. O al menos no lo hacía hasta hace unos días, en donde caminaba por el bosque y olió el rastro de sangre.

Era fresca, y goteaba a cada rato.

Pensó que sería de un animal, pero la sangre animal no huele igual que la sangre humana. Y lógicamente, ese olor era muy humano.

Entre los tantos arbustos que tenía el bosque descansaba un cuerpo, pálido, cubierto de tantos lunares que eran difíciles de contar, con los labios resecos unidos en una línea recta y con el sudor impregnando en su rostro. Parecía que estaba dormido, pero esa mancha gigantesca en su camisa le decía lo contrario. Alguien o algo había apuñalado a Stiles y ahora estaba muriendo.

La primera vez que Derek entró en pánico fue cuando su novia Paige estaba entre sus brazos muriendo, la segunda vez fue cuando su familia estaba siendo consumida por las llamas en aquel incendio y la tercera vez fue aquella, cuando observaba como la vida se le iba al muchacho en cada segundo que pasaba.

Sus latidos se hacían más lentos con cada respiración. Y la mancha se hacía cada vez más grande.

Así que haciendo uso todas las enseñanzas de Alfa que le habían dado su familia hacía años, se calmó y tomó a Stiles entre sus brazos. Aún podía salvarlo, sólo tenía que llevarlo a donde el druida ayudaba a Scott.

Tenía mucho tiempo que no corría de esa forma. Como si por no acelerar fuera a morirse.

Así que llegó en tiempo récord a la veterinaria, y como si fuera por obra de Dios, ahí estaba el doctor Deaton. Estaba leyendo un libro muy interesante, sobre cómo cultivar plantas medicinales; pero su lectura se vio interrumpida cuando Derek entró jadeando con un adolescente entre los brazos medio muerto.

No dudó ni un minuto al hacer pasar al hombre hasta la sala en donde más de una vez había salvado una vida. Y le dio instrucciones a Derek de colocar a Stiles sobre la mesa de metal.

El chico había sido apuñalado por algo que tenía largas y afiladas garras. Tenía un rasguño de cuatro garras en el costado izquierdo de cuerpo y la sangre se escurría como el agua se escurre de un envase roto; lograron cocerlo y hacerle transfusiones de sangre.

Afortunadamente no era nada sobrenatural. Sólo era que tuvo mala suerte.

~•†•~

Ese día, Derek se dio la libertad de vigilar al chico hiperactivo; pero de lejos. Él lo llevó a su casa, le dejó una nota a nombre de Deaton en donde le decía que tenía que cuidarse, y le dejó unos objetos para ello.

Stiles despertó a las tres horas, con un quejido leve, y miró su herida. Estaba vendada, atendida y desinfectada. Hizo una mueca de desagrado y se dejó caer en el colchón.

Derek observó todo ello desconcertado. ¿Cómo es que Stiles reaccionaria así?

Y para más cosa, se duchó con cuidado, y botó su camisa manchada de sangre al contenedor de la basura. Hizo como si nada hubiera pasado, y no le comentó acerca del accidente a nadie.

Aunque tampoco es como si se hubieran preocupado. Excepto tal vez Derek.

~•†•~

Y eso llevaba a Derek a ese momento, a espiar a Stiles cada vez que podía para saber que hacía.

Descubrió que el chico realmente había buscado esa herida. Lo que lo llevó a ser atacado más veces. Y no podía morir porque Derek siempre lo rescataba sin que él lo notara.

Llegó un momento en donde Stiles desistió en su intento de buscar problemas y simplemente hizo las cosas a la antigua. Y aún así ni siquiera pudo morir.

Porque Derek lo rescataba de las garras de la muerte cada vez que hacía algo estúpido.

Porque poco a poco comenzó a desarrollar emociones de apego al chico.

Y porque poco a poco desistió en sus intentos.

~•†•~

Derek se había enamorado de Stiles.

Y Stiles estaba cada vez más perdido en su hueco de tristeza y miseria. Y fue tan ciego. Que no notó las miradas que le daba Derek cada vez que estaban solos.

Así fue como Derek pasó el resto de su tiempo velando por Stiles, y Stiles pasó el resto de su tiempo intentado morir para ser salvado.


	2. Lo que pasó después

Hubo una noche en donde Stiles despertó justo antes de tiempo. Derek estaba limpiándose la sangre de las manos con un pequeño trapo que estaba por ahí; se veía tenso, y enojado, sobre todo enojado.

Aún así en la oscuridad, Stiles pudo darse cuenta de que Derek tenía la camisa destrozada.

Él no hizo ningún ruido que lo delatara, pero no podía obviar el hecho de que el hombre lobo era astuto. Su corazón tal vez lo delató; estaba muy acelerado por la presencia del nombre en su habitación. Ahora tal vez entendía quien era la persona que lo estuvo salvado todos esos meses.

Pero su cabeza daba vueltas, el mundo le daba vueltas; y era cierto que en realidad nada se detenía nunca, pero tal vez todo aumentó violentamente la velocidad. Por eso cerró los ojos un momento, tratando de estabilizarse; y no, no lo logró. Sin embargo, la mirada de Derek fue lo único que encontró al reaccionar.

—Mierda —murmuró Stiles, cuando el ceño fruncido de Derek se convirtió en su expresión exclusiva para la ira.

—Esa se supone que debería ser mi palabra. —murmuró. Había tanto rencor en sus palabras, que Stiles sentía que la piel se le caía a tiras con tan sólo escucharlas.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? —Stiles no era ningún estúpido; pero no sabía qué hacer, excepto echar a un lado las cosas y hacer como si nada pasara.

— ¿En serio? ¿Crees que esta táctica funcionará conmigo? —Derek se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana. Volvería a saltar como siempre lo hacía— Sé que eres muchas cosas, pero no pensé que fueras un idiota.

—Pues, esa es la primera cosa que soy; seguido de ser irritante e innecesario.

Ya no había humor en la voz del chico. ¿Y cómo es posible que Stiles dejara el humor de lado? Stiles era... un soplo de vida para las personas que lo rodeaban; era la esperanza de que todo podría estar cayéndose a pedazos, pero él estaría ahí con su sonrisa sarcástica para decirte que no debías dejar que la vida te diera por culo. Derek se congeló ante eso; porque si Stiles pensaba eso de él... si realmente esas palabras eran las que él quería decirte. Entonces las cosas estaban peor de lo que imaginaba.

— ¿Eso es lo que realmente piensas? ¿Que eres innecesario? —la voz de Derek ya no estaba cargada de malos sentimientos. Ahora era suave, dolida, y tan frágil que Stiles sintió un apretón doloroso en su estómago— No puedes estar hablando en serio.

Stiles soltó una carcajada seca, sin humor, y sin gracia.

— ¿Crees que no sé lo que digo? Derek... no sé qué haces aquí, ni por qué repentinamente haces esto; lo que sea que es —Stiles hizo un ademán de manos. Un dolor repentino le escaló por los dedos hasta recorrer todo su cuerpo; soltó un jadeo poco audible al oído humano, y entendió que fue lo que había pasado— Pero no necesito ni tu compasión, ni tu lástima, o las ganas de humillarme.

Ahora fue el turno de Derek para reír. La ironía era toda una perra cuando se lo proponía. El hombre lobo estaba de espaldas al chico que reposaba en la cama; él estaba mirando la ventana, observando la oscuridad de Beacon Hills desde la habitación del adolescente más ciego y estúpido que había conocido. No podía mirar a Stiles a los ojos y decirle todo lo que él estaba pensando desde hace meses; no cuando el chico no iba a creerle nada de lo que le diría.

Derek no podía comprender cómo era posible enamorarse de esa forma. Era tan destructivo, tan triste; que era como tomar veneno de gotita en gotita. Tal vez no te mataría instantáneamente, o tal vez si; pero algo era claro; no acabaría sin antes destrozarte por dentro y dejarte reducido a nada.

¿Por qué él no podía verse tal como Derek lo veía? ¿Era mucho pedir que Stiles se apreciara un poco, lo suficiente como para vivir y dejarse amar por los demás?

— ¿De verdad me crees tan vil como para salvarte una y otra vez de la muerte, con el objetivo de reírme de ti? —la voz quebrada de Derek llenó la habitación que estaba a oscuras— De verdad eres un idiota.

Stiles titubeó por un momento.

—Por favor, vete.

—Sí, eso no pasará —Derek se giró, encarando a Stiles. Él estaba sentado observando sus manos vendadas y las antiguas cicatrices junto a las nuevas. Derek no podía sentir el corazón más apretado— No te saqué de los escombros de mi antigua casa para irme sin más.

Stiles enrojeció notablemente al escuchar las palabras de Derek.

Era cierto. Él había ido hasta las ruinas de la mansión Hale con la intención de dejar todo hasta ahí. No quería despertarse otro asqueroso día más y descubrir que seguía respirando, cuando era más que probable que la noche anterior había inhalado suficiente gas natural como para llenar un camión entero. Pero la noche anterior, él quería finalmente irse de vacaciones de su vida. ¿Y que mejor que provocando a un hombre lobo para que hiciera todo el trabajo?

Stiles sabía que había un omega rondando Beacon Hills, y antes de decirlo a la manada, prefirió irse por el camino fácil y egoísta. Él se iba a encargar de todo; lo iba a hacer huir de Beacon Hills antes de que hiciera un caos. Sin embargo, cuando llegó el momento de la verdad; Stiles descubrió que hacer enojar a un omega salvaje era una mala idea. El chico estaba asustado, estresado y tenía problemas con su transformación; por lo que vio a Stiles como un posible juguete masticable para aliviar sus problemas.

Y vaya que lo fue.

Pudo haber sido peor; pero el omega fue un beta, y no un alfa. Afortunadamente.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y para qué lo hiciste? ¿Qué es lo que quieres ganar con todo esto? —Stiles se levantó furioso de la cama, tambaleándose en el proceso. Derek se aproximó a él, tratando de agarrarlo en el aire para que no cayera de bruces contra el suelo; pero Stiles lo detuvo. No quería a Derek cerca de él.

—Quiero que vivas. Sólo eso.

— ¿Y siquiera se te ha pasado por la mente si quiero vivir? —Stiles hizo una pausa. Ambos conectaron sus miradas. Había tanto dolor acumulado en ambos, que al más mínimo toque, la represa emocional explotaría.

— ¿Y a ti se te ha pasado por la mente el dolor que le causarás a los demás con tu decisión?

— ¡¿Dolor?! ¡Derek, comprende! No le importo a nadie. ¡Sólo mírame! —Derek tenía más tiempo mirando a Stiles de lo que él pudiera imaginar— Mi mejor amigo me hizo a un lado por una chica, ¿y crees que se desvela pensando en ello? Pues no. ¿Y qué me dices de mi papá? El gran Sheriff de Beacon Hills, quien perdió a su esposa por una trágica enfermedad y quedó a cargo de su hijo de once años con trastorno de déficit de atención —Derek lo seguía mirando. Esta probablemente era la primera vez que Stiles hablaba en voz alta sobre sus problemas— ¿Cómo crees que logra dormir en las noches cuando llega a casa? Te daré una pista, una muy grande y amarga que empieza por «W».

»— ¿Sabes lo que me dice cada vez que me ve durante su ebriedad? Supongo que no, porque no estás aquí para apreciar el espectáculo en primera fila; pero te ahorraré el camino. Él siempre me dice que no dudaría en cambiarme por el alma de mi madre si tuviera la oportunidad. Ella vale más que yo; y merece vivir. ¡¿Qué hay de los demás?! ¿De la manada de Beacon Hills? Derek, ellos no me necesitan. Y todas las veces que he desaparecido, ninguno ha pensado en mi ausencia. ¿Ya vez que es lo que quiero decir? Soy desechable, y nadie me necesita.

Derek quedó pasmado en su lugar al escuchar las crudas palabras de Stiles. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría ese chico pensando en esas cosas tóxicas y destructivas? ¿Semanas, meses, años quizás? Pero ese comportamiento no venía de un día para otro. Derek comprendió que esos pensamientos se veían acumulando desde hacía mucho tiempo; como si de repente se hubieran estancado en una parte muy profunda de Stiles.

Él estaba tan solo, y las palabras que decían estaban tan llenas de dolor; que Derek no entendía como podía mantenerse de pie tan firme en ese momento. Stiles estaba jadeando por el esfuerzo, con la mirada encolerizada y las mejillas coloreadas con un rubor furioso mientras las lágrimas empapaban el resto de su cara; pero la tensión en sus hombros se relajó un poco, lo que Derek supuso que era por la liberación emocional a través de palabras de toda la mierda que había pasado.

— ¿Y yo? —Derek habló después de un silencio cargado de tensión. Las manos le picaban con ansiedad; estaba reprimiendo las ganas de agarrar a Stiles por los brazos— Creo que te olvidaste de mí.

Stiles parpadeó, tratado de ahuyentar las lágrimas.

—Y estás tú —continuó a petición de Derek— El increíble y perfecto Derek Hale; el alfa de la manada adolescente de Beacon Hills. Tú —la voz comenzó a fallarle— tú siempre estuviste ahí para todos; los cuidaste como si fueran los hijos que no esperabas tener pero que aún así amaste desde el comienzo. Ayudaste a Scott, cuando no se lo merecía por ser un cretino —ante ello, los dos sonrieron momentáneamente; pero después se borraron las sonrisas de sus rostros— le diste un hogar a Isaac, hiciste que Erika se curara y recuperara la vida que se le vio negada desde que le diagnosticaron la epilepsia; y le diste una nueva vida llena de compañía Boyd...

—Pero hay algo que no me estás diciendo.

—Eres tan perfecto; que siempre pensé que podrías ayudarme a mi también, aunque no tenías por qué hacerlo después de todo lo que te hice pasar —la ira disminuyó poco a poco; pero le dio paso a la melancolía, y Stiles estaba desolado. Pero Derek seguía escuchándolo sin hacer nada, porque el chico sólo necesitaba desahogarse y sacar todo antes de que Derek le dijera lo que él pensaba— Pero yo seguía esperando que me vieras; que me ayudaras a salir de mi frustración. Y mira a lo que llevó todo esto —Stiles hizo un gesto burlón con las manos vendadas. Era increíble como la presión en el pecho y en el estómago de Derek aumentaba más y más— Al principio, estaba tan frustrado contigo por no ser capaz de verme, que no me di cuenta de lo egoísta que fui; y te culpe de tantas cosas sin sentido.

»—Pero el tiempo fue pasando; y yo te seguía viendo. Comprendí que no eres mala persona; que haces las cosas por la preocupación genuina por los demás, y que no ansías ser perfecto. Comprendí que ayudabas a todos en tu manada sin importar que tan estúpido y minúsculo sea el problema; y que no esperabas nada a cambio. Pero yo seguía cayendo; aún estoy cayendo, esperando a tocar fondo; y mientras más te veía, más lejos estabas. Luego, una noche en donde Scott quedó con Allison y mi papá tenía unas copas de más; él me llamó marica; y no me molestó ¿sabes? Porque los borrachos no mienten, pero me di cuenta que te amaba. Ahí fue cuando entendí mi necesidad para que me salvaras; mi fijación por ti, y el hecho de que yo era el único que veía la perfección en tu imperfección. Pero yo era invisible para ti.

Eran increíble el poder de las palabras. La forma en como te pueden dejar paralizado; en como te pueden cautivar y la manera en que te hacen sentir pequeño, como si no fueras más que una minúscula bacteria debajo de un microscopio. Derek se sentía así; pequeño e indefenso. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor? Todos necesitaban ayuda, pero quién necesitaba auxilio nunca fue escuchado. Y Derek no podía; simplemente no podía con las palabras de Stiles.

—Pero hey, no te sientas tan especial —la voz de Stiles se llenó de un ácido humor— Soy invisible también para los demás. Así que cuando entendí que nadie podía ver más allá de mi sarcasmo, supe que ya tenía suficiente con toda esta mierda.

— ¿Y entonces decidiste acabar con tu vida de la manera más cobarde que existe? —el tono de Derek era mordaz. Stiles no se inmutó.

—No llamaría cobarde el enfrentarme con un wendigo desquiciado; o con un lobo rebelde, o con personas que necesitaban un ajuste de actitud —Stiles se hundió de hombros. Derek perdió momentáneamente el color en su rostro— Pero si así quieres ponerlo, no hay problema. Después de todo, soy un cobarde por no acabarlo todo de raíz. Y entonces, cuando por fin tenía todo resuelto; y sabía que nadie lloraría por mis intentos de acabar todo; amanezco vivo en mi cama, mirando el techo mientras tengo el cuerpo cubierto de vendas.

Ahora había otro sentimiento en la voz de Stiles. Y Derek lo conocía más que bien. Era el resentimiento.

— ¿Y nunca te preguntaste quien te salvó? —Derek no sabía cómo aún podía mirar a los ojos a Stiles.

— ¡Por supuesto! Siempre he querido saber quién es el bastado hijo de puta que está jodiendo mis planes —Stiles hablaba de su suicidio como si fuera una partida en los sims; como si pudiera irse así sin más y después reaparecer de la nada cuando quisiera. A Derek le dolió esa soltura— Y mira la maravillosa sorpresa que me llevo hoy; al descubrir que no soy lo suficientemente invisible al ojo del gran alfa.

—Créeme que nunca fuiste invisible, ni podrás serlo tampoco.

— ¿Eso crees? Entonces dime cómo es que nadie a mi alrededor, excepto tú, se ha dado cuenta de que llevo cerca de un año tratando de acabar con mi vida de maneras creativas.

Derek no podía argumentar. Stiles era un genio cínico, pero genio al fin; y Derek no podía pensar con claridad cuando sus pensamientos estaban tan revueltos como su estómago.

— ¿Ves? No importa lo que trates de demostrarme, eso no cambia nada.

— ¿No cambia nada? No puedes decirme estas cosas, Stiles. ¿De verdad crees que no es extraño que el tipo del cual estás enamorado te haya estado salvando de la muerte por un año entero? ¿No te parece lo suficientemente radical que ya no puedas morir? —Derek dio un paso al frente, mientras que Stiles daba un paso atrás. Ya no había escapatoria— No sé cuánto tiempo has vivido en la oscuridad, ni tampoco sé todo el dolor que pasaste. Pero eso no te da el derecho de herir a la persona que amo.

Stiles lo miró confundido. No era por el hecho de que Derek logró acorralarlo contra la pared en la que su cama estaba apoyada; ni tampoco era el hecho de estar tan cerca el uno del otro que podían respirar sus alimentos; ni mucho menos era por el hecho de que las manos de Derek apresaran las caderas de Stiles como si fueran un gancho de acero. Era por las palabras de Derek. ¿Por qué lo acusaba de hacerlo daño a alguien más?

— ¿Qué demonios está diciendo? —la voz de Stiles sonó más a un susurro asustado que a una exigencia— ¿Ya perdiste la razón?

—La perdí el día en que te vi en el bosque moribundo. —la voz de Derek le acarició los labios a Stiles. Estaban tan cerca, mirándose mutuamente mientras sus ojos se iban a los labios ajenos.

—Derek... —Stiles no pudo concluir su frase.

Los labios de Derek eran más suave de lo que aparentaban, y eran más dulces. Stiles no podía creer lo que estaba pasando; apenas y podía respirar mientras la boca del hombre que amaba le atacaba la suya. No era un beso salvaje ni desenfrenado como en las fantasías ociosas y hormonales de Stiles; sino más sentimental, más íntimo y lleno de cosas que él no podía comprender.

Sus dedos vendados pasaron por detrás del cuello de Derek y lo abrazó mientras correspondía el beso. ¿Qué más daba? Stiles no tenía ya nada que perder.

Las lágrimas vinieron una vez más, y esta vez no sabían si era por felicidad o por tristeza. Pero ellas estaban ahí; haciendo el beso más húmedo. Las manos de Stiles, que sentían dolor, se aferraron intensamente a la espalda de Derek mientras agarraba su camisa. ¿Cómo pudo vivir sin los abrazos de él, o ese adictivo sabor de sus labios? Stiles estaba mareado pero absorto en lo que hacía, que simplemente no comprendió lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Derek tenía un objetivo en mente; sólo uno. Y lo iba a cumplir, costara lo que le costara.

***

Para cuando terminaron, el sol se estaba escabulléndose por la ventana. El amanecer era más bonito que de costumbre, con sus colores mezclándose entre los fríos y cálidos; el viento mecía los árboles de un lado a otro suavemente, como si los estuviera arrullando con una suave nana. Stiles por primera vez apreció el resplandor matutino, y sonrió.

Los brazos de Derek descansaban en el vientre de Stiles, acariciando la piel expuesta. El aliento cálido le caía en la nuca, y los escalofríos placenteros le recorrían el cuerpo de pies a cabeza; Stiles no podía sentirse más feliz en ese momento.

Esa noche, Derek se encargó de relatarle de principio a fin todo lo que había sucedido desde el momento en que lo encontró en el bosque la primera vez. Cada recuerdo vino acompañado de un beso en una de sus heridas; y la voz aterciopelada de Derek le causaba un cosquilleo alarmante en el estómago de Stiles. El frío en la habitación pareció atenuarse, dándole espacio a la calidez; al igual que los ruidos exteriores parecieron reducirse hasta la nada absoluta, porque lo único que se podía escuchar eran los suspiros de Stiles y las palabras de Derek.

El hombre lobo se encargó de expresarle todo su amor de distintas maneras. Habían momentos en donde las palabras no eran suficientes; y sus manos se encargaron de transmitir sus ideas en por medio de la piel y el contacto. Como también habían otros momentos en donde los besos sólo podían comunicarlos; en especial para Stiles, quien ya no tenía palabras para corresponder los sentimientos de Derek.

Esa noche, y parte de la madrugada; Derek abrazó a Stiles y le prometió nunca dejarlo ir. Prometió ser su soporte cuando todo fallara, prometió ser esa persona que lo escucharía en cualquier momento que necesitara; pero sobretodo prometió ser aquél que siempre estaría ahí para notarlo. Stiles derramó muchas lágrimas esa noche; muchas fueron de frustración en un principio, de tristeza y dolor cuando por fin pudo sacar todo aquello que guardaba por dentro; pero después, esos caminos húmedos y salados se convirtieron en senderos que rebosaban alegría y una nueva esperanza de que tal vez todo mejoraría.

Derek le hizo entender a Stiles que no era desechable en lo absoluto; ni que era innecesario. Derek le abrió los ojos ante la verdad absoluta; en donde todos querían al chico de una u otra forma. Pero sobretodo, Derek le abrió su corazón a Stiles, para reparar aquellas heridas que no habían sanado y que seguían cavando en el interior del alma.

—Buenos días. —susurró Derek en el oído de Stiles, con el tono de voz de una persona somnolienta. El chico castaño se giró y encaró a su hombre lobo; estaba medio dormido aún, y sus ojos tenían la mirada relajada; tal vez aún seguía en el país de los sueños.

—Tus ojos son más felices cuando despiertas —susurró, tan bajito, que Derek agradeció tener una buen audición. Inmediatamente sus mejillas se colorearon de un tierno rubor; y Stiles seguía maravillándose con las reacciones del cuerpo del hombre frente a él— ¿Siempre será así?

Derek no comprendió a lo que se refirió Stiles. Al menos no inmediatamente.

—Sólo si tu quieres que sea así —respondió, suavizando su voz para no asustar a Stiles— No puedo obligarte a aceptarme.

Stiles sonrió.

—Aún después de todo lo que pasaste; sigues siendo una buena persona —el chico acarició la piel de la cara del hombre lobo. Todo eran tan varonil, y suave al mismo tiempo. La mente creativa de Stiles comenzó a catalogar todos los productos de belleza y cremas faciales que conocía, tratando de hallar uno que pudiera usar Derek— ¿Cómo puedes... simplemente no quebrarte?

—No puedo quebrarme más de lo que estoy —respondió simplemente mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía la caricia de Stiles— Pero poco a poco he logrado unir mis pedazos; y no dejaré que sigas cayendo en el vacío.

Stiles no respondió esa vez. Simplemente se abrazó a Derk y cerró los ojos, sintiendo la respiración del hombre, el calmado palpitar de su corazón; y esa innegable calma que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía. Stiles estaba inseguro sobre muchas cosas; más que todo aquellas que estaban alrededor de su equilibrio inestable, pero solo había algo que podía mantenerlo cuerdo.

Y es que, si Stiles caía; Derek estaría ahí para él, para ayudarlo a levantarse. Porque no estaba solo; y porque era importante para él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tal vez esta sea la tercera vez que posteo este trabajo en otra página web; pero es la primera vez que posteo por aquí...


End file.
